Angelic Delusion (Fighting Game)
Iwaku : Angelic Delusion 'is a proposed multimedia project by Paorou. This page is dedicated to the 2d fighting game proposal. Game System The game system follows the framework and general flow of 2d fighting games such as Street Fighter 2, Blazblue and King of Fighters. There are two lifebars for each player, which represents how much hits they take before being knocked out. They also each possess a special gauge with 3 divisions. This special gauge can be expended to use super attacks or special moves. It is filled by dealing and taking damage. The player controls his/her character by using directional buttons, and 3 attack buttons (quick, mid, strong), as well as a Skill Button. (see below) Up is used to jump, and pressing the direction facing away from the enemy is used for guarding. However, it presents its own systems of play: *'Skill Button - Each character has a special 'skill' unique to him/her outside of standard attacks/combos, which can be utilized by pressing this button. *'Flight - '''almost half of the game roster can fly in one direction at a time. This is done by pressing a directional button twice, then holding it until they reach their desired location. *'Graze - Some characters have the ability to simply pass through projectile attacks. This is called Grazing and is usually done via the dash command (forward-forward, or back-back) *'Cyclic Loop '- In the center-top portion of the screen, a Cyclic Loop indicator is placed. This circle builds up depending on how much damage is dealt throughout the battle, regardless of the player dealing it. When filled, a character with three completed special gauges can claim it. The person who claims it first undergoes a Cyclic Manifestation, removing the Cyclic Loop system for the rest of the round. *'Cyclic Manifestation '- This is a timed state of being dependent on the special gauge where a character unlocks new moves linked to the skill button, and gains access to super attacks which can only be used during a Cyclic Manifestation. The Cyclic Manifestation usually involves the Sword of Iwaku. *'Cyclic Crush - '''A player may utilize one division of his/her special gauge to cancel an attack (enemy's or his own) and knock away the opponent. This is unblockable. *'Cyclic Clash - 'When two opposing attacks occur and hit at the same time, the game freezes, allowing players to quickly input new commands. Then the game resumes with the characters cancelling their current action and immediately performing a move according to those new commands. If no commands are input during this time, both parties are knocked away. Characters The characters of Angelic Delusion are all based off characters from the Iwaku Mythos, including some characters never seen before, or never elaborated upon in prior works/roleplays. 'Asmodeus Asmodeus is a primary actor of the mythos and a master of confluence. In the game he is a highly technical melee fighter, who has a good mix of pressure and defense. Being an angel, he has the ability of flight, allowing him to get where he wants to be to attack or to maximize his confluence field. ''Movelist Skill - Confluence Field Upon use, Asmodeus takes a stance and a small translucent sphere surrounds him for a few seconds. Attacks that land on him trigger a counter attacks depending on the type of confluence field used. These can be used even while flying. *(Also in Air) Standing Skill ''- Asmodeus takes a guarded stance and generates a sphere, deflecting any one melee attack from any direction. If hit, he staggers the opponent with a riposte. It deflects all melee attacks (low, mid, high) except for throws and projectiles. *''(Also in Air) Forward + Skill'' - Asmodeus deflects an attack, and quickly throws one of his swords straight at the enemy, flying towards him/her in an instant to claim the sword. This counterattack is the only blockable and projectile variant of all types. Doesn't work on throws and low hits. *''Back + Skill ''- Asmodeus inches backward, in the same instant immune to all throw commands and mid/overhead attacks. If an enemy attack 'hits' during this time, he instantly knocks down the enemy with a well-timed super-short-ranged attack. Due to its extremely short range, this only hits enemies who throw and really close opponents/melee attacks. He is open otherwise. Projectiles and low attacks hit as usual. *''Down + Skill - Asmodeus crouches and catches a low attack, throwing the enemy into the air if hit. Does not deflect overhead hits and projectiles. Only deflects throws that can target crouching opponents, standard throws simply miss and don't trigger anything. *(In air) Up+Skill'' - Asmodeus takes an evasive stance. If hit, he grabs the opponent and throws him upward into the sky. This fails to deflect aerial throws and projectiles. Normal throws simply miss and don't trigger anything. *''(In Air) Down+Skill'' - Asmodeus positions his swords, to parry attacks from directly below him. When hit, he attacks directly downward, knocking down a target. This fails to deflect attacks from the air, angles not directly below Asmodeus, and projectiles. Normal throws simply miss and don't trigger anything. *''(In Air) Back+Skill ''- Asmodeus takes an evasive stance. If hit, he flips over an opponent with an overhead attack, now behind him/her. This fails to deflect aerial throws and projectiles. Normal throws simply miss and don't trigger anything. *''(Cyclic Manifestation) Down, Down+Skill'' - Asmodeus cancels his action, triggering a pseudo-cyclic clash where only he can move. This can be used to string combos not previously possible. If done while being attacked, a cyclic crush occurs instead. ''Cyclic Manifestation - Sephiroth Use of any of the cyclic field skills (successful or not) allow him to create feathers that immediately fly toward the opponent when he lands a successful attack hit (even if the enemy successfully used guard or has super armor), dealing additional damage. They stay on screen for a short period of time, and all present on screen are used when triggered. For the purpose of graze/projectile-related defenses, they count as projectiles. Supers QCF, QCF + STRONG - 'Rory' Rory is a trickster who excels in disorienting opponents and interrupting their attacks. However, he is not as quick or as powerful as most other characters, making him difficult to play. Rory is the only character with the ability to both Graze and Fly. Flying counts also counts as Grazing. Movelist Skill - Slippery Existence The skill button allows Rory to teleport a short distance from his current location. During this teleport, he is technically not on screen and is thus invincible. However, entering teleport and exiting teleport have a bit of cooldown/opening. *''Standing Skill ''- Rory disappears, then reappears in the same location. *+Skill ''- Rory teleports a short distance away from his current location, depending on the direction pressed. If on the ground, Down+Skill is considered standing skill. *''While Flying/Grazing'' - Rory teleports farther, the direction depending on the direction of his flight. *''(Cyclic Manifestation) Down,Down+Skill ''- Rory instantly appears behind the opponent. Counts as a teleport, for the purposes of his new skill dynamic detailed below. ''Cyclic Manifestation '' He may now press an attack button while teleporting, removing the exit 'cooldown'/opening discussed earlier, and instead having him reappear at the location already performing the attack. This attack is always relative to the enemy's position from the exit point. ''Supers QCB, QCB+QUICK 'Paorou-sama' Paorou-sama is the king of insanity, whose mastery over Reality Bending makes him a fearsome sight to behold. His attacks involve an overwhelming barrage of projectiles and super armor, allowing him to complete attacks that take a while to set up. Paorou is also a master of catching unprepared opponents with clever set ups. Paorou has the ability of flight, and the additional ability to slowly hover in place by holding the up button when jumping normally. Movelist Skill - Manifold Perception Paorou's eyebeams, which fill the screen with golden lights when fully realized. He is able to mix these projectiles with standard attacks, due to the nature of it's activation. Paorou first plants 'eyes' all over the screen, which continually watch the opponent. If he is hit (frame for being hit) without possessing super armor, the eyes close and disappear. However, when he presses/releases the activation (Standing Skill), all open eyes immediately fire beams of golden light at the target's current location. *(Also in Air) +Skill (can be held)'' - Paorou produces an eye and makes it fly in a specific direction. Holding the button makes it fly farther, until the button is released. Simply tapping it creates an eye at Paorou's current location. Note that he is vulnerable while performing this action. *(Also in Air) Standing Skill (can be held) - When the button is pressed, the eyes glow brightly. Upon release, all open eyes shoot beams of light at the enemy's current location. Tapping it produces no visible frame change for Paorou, allowing him to resume his combos as normal. Holding this for longer makes Paorou assume an arrogant pose, and slightly increases the width of each beam, as well as their damage when released. He can be interrupted while doing this, and his eyes can be all closed without firing a single shot. *''(Cyclic Manifestation) - Guard + Skill'' - Paorou simply fires all active eyes, as per standing skill. *''(Cyclic Manifestation, Also in Air) + Skill'' - Paorou fires a quick-flying spatial distortion at the direction pressed, creating an eye offscreen. This spatial distortion is a projectile attack on its own. The eyes produced by this don't fade even when Paorou is hit (without super armor), though this is attributed to the Super Armor that comes with his cyclic manifestation. *''(Cyclic Manifestation, Also in Air) Down, Down+Skill'' - Paorou creates and fires a set of eyes that appear in the close vicinity of the opponent in the same action. This does not trigger other open eyes. ''Cyclic Manifestation - Insanity Paorou gains Super Armor for the entirety of his Cyclic Manifestation, as well as new abilities linked to his Manifold Perception. Also, the stage changes to match his twisted realm. Supers Down, Down, Down+STRONG 'Jack Shade' Jack Shade, also known as nobody, is supposedly the son of the Angel Asmodeus. As such he possesses a similar movelist and style of play, though he is more offensive when compared to the balanced/defensive-leaning style of Asmodeus' play. Jack Shade is an angel and can fly. Jack Shade can also hover by holding the up button in mid-air. He is known for fast-hitting, individually powerful attacks. Movelist 'Skill - Purger's Focus' Upon use of the skill button, Jack Shade takes a moment to prepare, notifying the player with a flash when he is done. He now emits a faint aura to indicate the presence of this skill. This can be done at any time (even in the middle of combos), but he is vulnerable while doing so. His next attack now deals increased damage, eating up the 'aura' he produced earlier. This can be done up to five times, so that he can do up to five successive attacks with increased damage. The aura grows brighter for each 'focus' he possesses, each level represented by a thin layer of faint light wrapping his body. *''Any Direction/Standing/while Hovering+Skill - Jack Shade meditates, increasing the power of his next attack. *''(Cyclic Manifestation, Also in Air) Down, Down+Skill ''- Jack Shade activates one charge of Mortred applied upon the enemy. (see below) 'Cyclic Manifestation - Mortred' As Jack Shade recieves the sword of Iwaku (Cyclic Manifestation claim), he immediately gets one Purger Focus charge. His aura disappears when using his skill, now instead wrapping the sword with thin layers of green light. For each hit upon the opponent, it deals strong damage by consuming the charges as before, as well as applying a 'Mortred Charge' upon the opponent, represented by a greenish smoke trail. This greenish smoke trail can be 'activated' by certain Supers and skills, dealing damage to the opponent. It is unblockable and unavoidable. ''Supers QCF, QCF+QUICK 'Porg' 'Skill - 3 Avatars' 'Cyclic Manifestation'''